


Time To Say Goodbye

by chateaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: It's almost been a year since they fought off Yaegerists and Eren.They succeeded with turning everyone back to humans again and saved humanity. Unfortunately, the curse still didn't disappear for some and it was Annie's last year.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fluff because I thought these girls have been through a lot already in AOT universe and deserved to be happy in another universe.
> 
> But then, this evil idea suddenly popped up in my head and thought why not write something new and hurt myself more! Lolll
> 
> Followed the events of chapter 138 BUT I mixed it with my OWN twists! My OWN ideas! Don't confused it with all informations from the canon.
> 
> NO PROOF READ, MY EYES SWEATY! DON'T MIND THE MISTAKES!

It had almost been a year since the rumbling happened, so many lives were taken away and the scars–physically, mentally and emotionally– that it brought to them would never heal.

The moment that they realized what was happening when they found out that they didn't finish off the centipede and Eren, they didn't know what to do or rather they couldn't accept that their loved ones would be just some mindless Titans roaming around everywhere, probably eating humans or even _them,_ forever.

They couldn't accept the fact that so many of their comrades sacrificed their lives to get to the point where they were but only for it to be a big failure and their deaths would be in vain.

They didn't have any hope left in them, they were anguish and destroyed–mentally, emotionally– and they were already too exhausted physically. It was a hopeless battle for them but all the pent up feelings they were feeling that day, they used it to get their bodies and souls moving even though that was the last it screamed to them.

They didn't have any last resolve to continue fighting until they saw Mikasa, together with Armin and Captain Levi, making her way to the Eren's Colossal Titan's mouth.

They saw how Captain Levi bamboozled its mouth and how Armin made sure to locked him in place using his huge Titan form.

They saw how Mikasa went through the huge hole in the mouth of Eren's Titan that was created by the blast earlier, thanks to their Captain.

And even though, they couldn't see what was happening inside of the mouth, it gave them the reason to continue fighting, it gave them a little hope that maybe, _just maybe,_ they still had a chance.

They'd grabbed every possible chance they could see back then, no matter how big or little it was, just so they could have a resolve to fight. It was their only and last way to fight, they didn't care how desperate they looked that time because they were, _indeed_ , desperate. Anyone would be, if they were in their positions.

After a few several minutes, they saw a light coming from the mouth and suddenly it turned into a path that looked like a galaxy milky way with only one direction ahead.

They looked at the mouth to see Mikasa with Ymir Fritz behind her, looking at her and smiling like she was telling her of a job well done.

They then noticed something on Mikasa's left hand and saw Eren's head. 

Armin choked on a sob inside his Titan form when he saw what his dear friend had become. He was guilty, sad and mad. He was not mad at Mikasa for doing what needed to be done, rather he was mad at himself for not being able to be of any help for his dear friend until the very end. He was guilty because it was because of his little fairy tale about the ocean that started all of this. He couldn't help but blame himself and carry a huge amount of guilt with all of this. His mind running around endless _'what ifs'._

Mikasa looked up at his Titan's eyes sadly, her tears rolling down her cheeks, clearly feeling the same way as he did and gave him a look mixtured of emotions in her eyes with understanding.

That was quickly ruined when they found the centipede crawling out of the Titan where Mikasa was in and looked like it was looking for a new puppet and continued its rampage.

It looked like it had a mind on its own, its own goal and was not happy with how things went considering Ymir Fritz seemed to be opening up her eyes and changing her mind with what was happening.

Armin let out a loud scream inside his Titan form cursing the centipede that caused his friend to be what he was. 

"I will not let you!" He moved his Titan form as fast as it could to grasp the centipede in his Titan's gigantic right hand, releasing his immeasurable heat while grasping it. He then yanked it harshly on the floor and repeatedly punched it with a very hot gigantic fist, letting out all his feelings in every punch he threw, crying inside his Titan.

The others watched Armin's Titan brutally killing the centipede while trying to get the mindless Titans out of their friend's way, protecting him.

Meanwhile on top of Eren's dead Titan's shoulder was Mikasa who was now with Captain Levi, exhausted and was watching the scene unfolds when Ymir Fritz suddenly spoke to her, "Thank you."

Mikasa looked behind her, "For what?"

"For everything you've shown me." Ymir Fritz then looked at all the Titans below them then at the path she made earlier. "In return, let me do you a favor." She looked at Mikasa and Captain Levi, "I will help all these people to go back to the way they were and remove the curse." 

Mikasa's face lighten up a bit with what she heard while Captain Levi just looked at Ymir Fritz like he wouldn't believe her until he saw her actually do it.

"However, I cannot bring back the dead." Ymir Fritz said sympathetically, while looking at Eren's head on the Titan's shoulder that was wrapped by Mikasa's red scarf.

Mikasa and Captain Levi's eyes shifted downwards, they _knew_ that but they also knew that they had that little hope deep inside of them that maybe Ymir Fritz could at least bring back their friends and comrades alike.

"I will remove the curse but to those who are already nearing their end cannot be removed. The curse is already too strong inside of them." Ymir Fritz informed them.

Mikasa's eyes snapped back to Ymir Fritz's face, looking at her wide eyed, her face shadowed by pain at the realization.

"By _nearing their end_ , what do you mean by that?" Captain Levi asked instead.

"Those who are days, months or 1 year away from their destined deaths." Ymir Fritz answered. "This is as far as my power could help you, I'm sorry." She finished.

\----

"What are you thinking?" Annie asked Mikasa as she entered their cabin, where Mikasa's parents used to live.

Mikasa who was sitting at one of the chairs in the dining table looked up to see Annie's soft gaze focused on her.

She looked her up and down, Annie's body had changed so much over the past months since their last big fight against Titans. She had become thin and smaller because of her slouched back.

Despite being–no, _having_ a weak body, Annie refused to just sit around in a rocking chair doing nothing but wait for her end. She didn't want to be seen as this weak little girl that everyone pitied and who couldn't do anything. She had taken a pride of having a strong body and one of the best at everything. She hated asking someone for help if she could do the task, in fact, as much as possible and as much as her current body and strength would allow her, she'd not ask for help at all. She had always been taught to only rely on herself.

She did ask Mikasa for some help sometimes because the woman would insist really hard but you know what they say about old habits? they never die, rather it was hard to kill it.

Mikasa looked at Annie's tired eyes and shook her head, "It was nothing." She gave her a small smile.

Annie walked up at the chair beside her and sat, putting her wooden cane against the dining table in front of them before putting her elbow up on the table, her head resting on her palm and tilted to the side to stare at Mikasa.

Annie just sat there beside Mikasa and admired her, savoring this very moment and memorizing every corner of her face even though she already memorized them, she'd imprint them in her head again and again, with every chance she got to make sure and remind herself that this was the face of the woman who made your life worth something, who made you who and what you are today, who was there with you by your side and the woman who's still here by your side and until the very end.

Mikasa looked back at Annie, willing herself to not let any emotions out in the open for Annie to see, she wanted to savor this moment as much as she could, she wanted to just stop time and stay with Annie there for eternity, she wanted to let Annie know how much she meant to Mikasa everytime, to remind her she'd stay with Annie until the very end, that she'd not leave her side and if Annie was to tell her to die with her, she'd do it in a heartbeat and with no hesitation. She didn't want Annie to be taken away from her, just like any of her other loved ones before.

Annie raised her hand up to Mikasa's face and wiped the tears that she didn't know were falling freely down her cheeks. 

Mikasa turned her eyes away from Annie, cursing at herself for ruining this peaceful moment between them and ashamed that she let her weak side out for Annie to see.

She was supposed to be strong, she was supposed to be the support that Annie needed. She was supposed to be there wiping her tears and reassuring her, not the other way around.

Mikasa's tears were still rolling down her cheeks no matter how much Annie wiped them away, she then turned her head away from Annie putting her palms up on her face, her body shaking from crying hard, her breaths coming out as gasps and sobs rang out through the whole cabin.

Annie could feel her heart squeezed even more tightly, if that was still possible, as she saw Mikasa in her most vulnerable state. The moment she saw Mikasa's tears earlier and the pain and sadness in her eyes that were looking back at her, she almost burst out in tears herself but she swallowed it back and wiped Mikasa's tears instead, she needed to be strong for Mikasa.

Annie reached out to carefully curl her hands around Mikasa's wrists, trying to peel them away from her tear soaked face and turned her face into her direction.

When she saw Mikasa's head turned down instead, she squeezed her wrists gently and tilted her head to get a better view of Mikasa's face, "Mikasa, look at me, please." Annie's voice was the softest Mikasa's ever heard of it, pleading.

Mikasa hesitantly looked up to meet Annie's eyes and find her looking at her fondly, no shame or pity in them, just pure love and adoration that made Mikasa's face to heat up and her heart fluttered.

Annie smiled at her and cupped Mikasa's cheeks in her hands, gently moving their heads closer, kissing her nose and putting their foreheads together, looking at her eyes with so much adoration, "Everything's going to be okay." She whispered to Mikasa, "You're going to be okay." She added softly before placing a gentle kiss on Mikasa's lips and pulled her in for a tight hug, as tight as her body could.

Mikasa buried her face in the crook of Annie's neck, holding her hoodie tightly in her hands and crying her eyes out, letting out all her pent up feelings for the past few days. 

There were only a little bit of time for them to be together and Mikasa had been trying really hard to not let her emotions get the best of her and be as happy as she could with Annie during these past few days but that conversation with Ymir Fritz that she had from a year now had all of her masks yanked off her face and revealed what she really had been feeling. 

\-----

_A few days later_

A man on top of a horse under the tree was watching a little cabin from a far who had 2 kids running around in the garden in front of it.

The man let out a small smile while looking at the two kids, remembering the day that they were introduced to him and the couple's friends, telling them that they found them during a storm 5 months ago, they found them right under the tree where he was right now and decided right then and there that they would look over the kids and immediately went to him and the others to arrange all the papers needed for the kids to be legally theirs.

The kids were from, ironically, where he used to live and grew up–underground–so he had a soft spot for the kids and treated them like his nieces. Well, technically they were.

They didn't have names, their parents died right after they were born and didn't get the chance to name them. They were saved by some good Samaritan who was walking passed by their home and that good Samaritan took them but unfortunately, he died because living underground wasn't possible for a good ol' man who was weak and sick.

The old man didn't give the kids some names, either. He only called them by some random nicknames like "my child" or "kiddo".

The moment the papers were approved, they were officially named as _Kazane_ and _Athena._

They were _twins,_ with Kazane being older by 1 minute. They just turned 10 now and they had a request when they were given their first names, it was that they wanted to have both of their parents' last names on their names.

He was there not only to visit them in their birthday celebration but to bring a good news.

"Uncle Levi!" Athena shouted and ran towards him.

He immediately got off his horse and spread his arms to catch the girl into his arms.

"Hey, kid." Levi greeted, pulling away from the hug, putting hand on her head and messing with her hair.

Athena pouted, "Hey! I've spent so many hours to fix my hair, don't ruin it!" 

Levi let out a small chuckle, "Alright, brat."

"Uncle Levi." A calm voice called for him and he turned around to see the eldest of the twins, Kazane.

Kazane was the perfect mixture of her parents' personality and as far as he could remember, he heard some stories about Kazane's 'little businesses' in town and if he was going to based it on that, Kazane had the strength of an Ackerman. He didn't know if it was fate playing games with their Ackerman genes but looking at the twins–whichever you call it, destiny or coincidence–they almost look and act like their parents. Well, Kazane, mostly.

Athena was a bubbly, bright and soft but loud little girl, a perfect contrast to her older twin who was rather distant from others, always quiet, calm and collected and strong. Kazane was only speaking if necessary while Athena seemed to have an endless topic.

Athena might've gotten her personality from their parents' friends as she seemed fond of them and always hanging out with them, mostly Jean and Connie. Kazane mostly stayed at home spending time with their parents, helping them as much as she could, it was her way of telling them she loved and appreciated them and was grateful to have them as their parents.

"Kazane." Levi greeted back, "I have some good news for you both." He raised the papers for them to see.

Athena let out a loud squeal in delight while Kazane grinned toothless.

"Oh my gosh, Levi! Thank you!" She hugged Levi tightly before snatching the papers from Levi's hand and running towards their cabin to probably tell their parents the good news.

Levi chuckled watching his niece then turned to Kazane, "How are they?" He asked, softly.

Kazane took too long to answer and Levi noticed it, he put his hands on her back, gently rubbing it up and down.

"Everything's going to be okay." Levi reassured her.

Kazane nodded and they started walking towards the cabin only stopping when they heard a yell behind them, "Kazane!" 

Connie, Jean and Armin waved at her and walked to their direction. They greeted Levi and they all went to the cabin.

\-----

A knock on the door made her stop into arranging the foods they prepared for the special occasion of their lovely twins.

Annie stood up from her seat, "I'll get it." She turned and smiled at Mikasa before she made her way to get the door.

Mikasa continued arranging the foods while waiting for their visitors.

"Mom! They're here!" Athena's delighted shout reached her ears and she looked up at her daughter to see her smiling widely at her and she smiled back, "Are they?" She asked, curiously, riding on with their daughter's enthusiasm even though she could already see them behind her who were holding back their chuckles.

"Yeah! Uncle Armin brought us some new books to read and answer! Uncle Jean and Uncle Connie brought me some new toys to play!" She announced, happily.

"Uncle Levi didn't have any." Kazane suddenly butted in, her expression bored.

 _'Geez, just like her mothers.'_ Everyone thought while looking at Kazane, smiling.

"Oi, I already gave you my gift." Levi replied back, his facial expression the same that he wore during his duty.

Kazane looked back up at him with the same expression, "Okay." She replied shortly before making her way towards her mom and helped arrange the foods.

Everyone couldn't hold back their laughter anymore so they let it out after seeing the little interaction between their Captain and Kazane.

"So, what was Captain's gift?" Mikasa asked to her daughter, looking at the papers in her hand.

Athena's face brightened up when she remembered, "Oh! Oh! Mom, mama! Good news!" She looked between her mothers who were looking at her with adoration, smiling at her and paying attention to everything she was going to say.

"What is it?" Annie asked, curiously. Although she already had an idea as to what the gift might be.

"Big sis and I already have both of your last names on our names! Isn't that amazing?!" She made her way to her twin and hugged her tightly making the older of the twin to frown.

"Athena, let go. I'm doing something." Kazane told her little twin, calmly. Not letting her annoyance get the best of her.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" She kissed her twin's cheek and giggled when her twin wiped her kiss off her cheek while glaring at her.

Athena turned around to face their parents again who had teary eyes and big smiles on their faces.

Once the food was ready, they immediately sat back down on their own seats and dug in their food. 

Occasionally asking each other how they've been, what they were currently doing and what were their plans.

Armin was planning on building a small school near their hometown for the other children, free. Connie was planning on having his own restaurant near the place they all first met and trained together for years, naming it after their dear friend Sasha.

Levi's plan was what made them stop in their tracks for a while, "I was planning on retiring."

"But why, Captain?" Connie asked.

"Who's going to be the Commander of Survey Corps?" Armin pointed out.

"Yeah, they still need you." Jean agreed.

Levi chuckled a little, "I don't think Survey Corps would be in great loss because of someone like me." He motioned to his whole body and the others remained quiet, not really knowing what to say.

"Besides, I've already thought about this hard enough and had come up with a decision," Levi looked at Jean, "Would you like to take my position? Would you like to be the Commander?"

Jean's eyes widened and he looked around everyone to see them either nodding at him or smiling. No one seemed to object the idea.

"I-" He swallowed thickly, "Of course!" He said loudly making Athena to giggle seeing her Uncle Jean so caught off guard while Kazane looked at him in amusement.

He coughed a little before saying in a small voice, "Of course, I'd love to but... I don't think-" 

"Jean, I think you should do it." Annie cut him off.

"Yeah, besides you're not alone." Armin uttered.

"Yeah, dude! We're here! If you're unsure about something, you can just run to anyone of us and we'd help!" Connie enthusiastically patted Jean's shoulder, hitting it too hard that it made Jean hissed in pain.

"Everything's going to be okay, Jean." Mikasa reassured him.

Annie looked at her and smiled which Mikasa immediately caught and returned the smile back at her.

The little interaction was caught by the twins and they both smiled, looking at their parents.

\-----

After they ate, Jean and Connie were literally dragged by Athena to go play with her in the garden. Armin, Mikasa and Kazane were at a round table across the dining hall, books wide open and pens being scribbled were heard.

Levi and Annie were at the dining table. Annie and Levi could see Armin, Mikasa and Kazane while the three couldn't as they were being blocked by a wooden wall. Annie was sitting across from Levi.

Levi looked at his comrade, "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Barely." Annie answered truthfully.

Levi let out a small smile, "Mikasa?" 

Annie shifted her eyes from the former Captain to her lover, whose eyes were on the paper that they were writing on, probably answering some questions and helping their daughter with it, she smiled at them before answering, "She's.... suffering." Her soft smile earlier disappeared from her lips, her eyes showing her sadness, "As much as I don't want to leave them. I can't do anything to stop it." Her eyes still focused on Mikasa and their daughter who were happily smiling at each other whenever their daughter got a correct answer, "All I wanted in my life was to be free. I've got my own happiness now but I'm still not free. I guess, this is my punishment for all the things I've done before."

Annie looked at Levi, "I guess, feeling guilt, bad and apologizing for it were not enough of a punishment in fate's eyes. I have to suffer from it... My happiness had to suffer from it too. I'll always bear all my heavy sins on my shoulders I know that but why do they have to be a part of it too?" She asked, her voice as weak as Levi had ever heard it.

Levi just sat in there and listened to her. He saw Armin, Jean and Connie made their way to go to the kitchen and the restroom while Mikasa and the twins stayed where Armin was. He saw them noticed him and Annie after they were finished with what they were doing and about to approached them when Annie spoke that made them stop.

"She had a breakdown a few days ago, she cried really hard in my arms, her body was shaking and she could barely breathe. That was the first time I have ever seen her broke down so hard and it was because of me. I knew she was hurting about our situation and she was just hiding it for the sake of the kids and I but I didn't know she's that broken because of me." They heard Annie's voice crack at the end.

"I told her everything's going to be okay, that she will be okay," They heard Annie let out a weak humorless laugh, "But I honestly don't know anymore. I was ready to face my death knowing that all of you and the kids will be there for her but after seeing her yesterday? I don't know anymore." Annie took a breath to lighten up the heaviness that she was feeling in her chest, "..... I'm scared. I'm so scared to leave her knowing she's hurting that badly. I'm scared of what she'd do once it's my time to say goodbye." She looked up at Levi, her eyes pleading.

"I have one last request from you, tell the others too, if possible." 

Levi swallowed down his saliva to wet the dryness of his throat, "What is it?" His voice came out hoarse because of how much he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

Annie smiled weakly, "When the day comes, can all of you stay with them for as long as possible? Until they can finally stand up on their own feet again?" She looked down at her hands in her lap, her voice whispering to them, "Please, don't take your eyes off Mikasa every year of my death day." She looked up and smiled at him before turning her attention back to her family, smiling softly.

Watching her family until her very last breath, smiling at them as if telling them that no matter how hard life had been for her, she was content with having them in her life.

Levi looked at his comrade, a tear escaped his left eye and ran down his cheek.

Armin, Jean and Connie stood in their spots frozen, their own tears freely rolling down their cheeks.

"Armin? Jean? Connie?" Mikasa called for their attentions but they were too focused on something or rather _someone._

She followed where their eyes were looking at and found Annie, her lips quirked up a little to form a small smile, looking at their daughters. Her eyes looked.... lifeless.

Mikasa immediately went on her way to sit beside Annie and hold her face into her shaking hands, "Annie?" She whispered, almost inaudible because of how weak it had come out of her mouth.

When she received no response, she kissed her lips, which was back to a thin line, to try and gain some reaction but she didn't get any.

The dam was broken and her tears fell down her eyes one after another, rolling down her cheeks faster than they've ever been, taking a shaky deep breath, she tried once again, "Annie, please." 

She pulled Annie's body into a tight hug, hugging her body as tight as she could and tried to savor the moment, the very last moment that she could do this to her lover. She sobbed into her lover's lifeless body, clutching her body like she didn't want to let go, her body started shaking uncontrollably, her mouth gasping for air and hiccuping.

Kazane and Athena were confused on why their mom and their uncles were taking a long time so they made their way to the dining hall but they were not even near the dining hall, they saw their uncles all crying.

Armin was seated on the floor, his knees on his forehead, his head ducked down and his shoulders were shaking, aside from the fact that he was sobbing, it was obvious that he was crying.

Connie was up against the wooden wall, his head upward, his right forearm on his eyes while his left hand was squeezed into a fist tightly, occasionally bumping it harshly onto the wooden wall he was up against, his teeth clamped on his bottom lip hard like he was trying so hard to not let any sobs out and his tears were wetting his cheeks. 

Jean was facing the wooden wall beside Connie, his head against it, his left palm up against it while his right fist punched the wooden wall. His tears running down his cheeks, letting out a scream of mixed emotions.

He turned his back on the wall and saw the twins looking at them, their faces not showing any emotions, their eyes blank.

It took the twins only a second to realize what was going on but was in too much mentally and emotionally shock that they didn't know which emotion should be let out first.

"Kazane, Athena." He called out to them weakly. Armin and Connie looked at the direction Jean was looking at and saw the twins standing before them.

Armin immediately stood up and ran up to the twins before kneeling in front of them and hugging them tightly.

The moment they felt Armin's hug, their emotions finally broke free, their tears rolling down their faces, their hands tightly clutching Armin's polo shirt and screaming for their mother in agony.

Jean and Connie walked up to the twins and hugged them tightly too, giving them as much comfort as their current state could. 

A silent promise to their late friend was made between the men.

\-----

_2 years later_

It was that time of the year, the time to take off her masks and to let everything out inside of her. It was time for her to not just be the strong mother of her children who was trying to keep her family together all by herself but also be the weak and still mourning lover that she was for Annie. It was the day when her lover was taken away from her without even saying goodbye to them.

Mikasa walked out of the back door of their cabin and made her way through the little pathway of flowers that Annie made before that leads to the garden behind their cabin.

There was a garden at front too but Mikasa decided it would much better if she was to rest in the one behind because it was right beside of a little river, it had lots of flowers which Annie and her planted together, they had some fruits planted there too. And the fresh air comes from there, it was purely peaceful and relaxing.

She stopped walking when she made it to her destination, kneeling down in front of her and putting down the flowers she picked up from their garden earlier and placed it on the soil, beside the stone.

Mikasa reached out her arm and dusted some soil that made it on the stone because of the wind. Once she's cleared them off, she smiled while looking at the name.

_Annie Leonhart_

_A lover, A friend, A mother, A daughter and A hero_

_"I just want the weak, who do get swept along with the flow, be considered human too."_

She stared at the tombstone, thinking back of all the times they've been together, back from the time they were still trainees and considered each other as rivals, the time where Annie's identity was revealed and they were officially enemies, the time when she didn't let Annie's Titan to get away from all the wrongs she did, the time when she crystallized herself for years, back when she came back to them..... to her, and they slowly worked on their status with a little bit of complication because Mikasa had tried to push Annie away for the sake of Armin and when she assumed that Annie had felt the same as Armin.

It was a little over after that, that Annie had confronted her about their complicated relationship.

"Mikasa, what _exactly_ am I to you?" She remembered Annie asking her during the time when they were once talking on the ship of Azumabito but she didn't get to answer Annie's question right away because well, _shit happened._

They didn't get to talk about it after that small confrontation on the ship because they were too focused on the war going on.

It was only after 5 months after the rumbling and everyone was nearly back on their feet that they had the time to talk things out and she remembered herself saying, "Live the rest of your remaining months with me, Annie." 

She remembered how Annie looked at her, surprised at the sudden proposal and remembered how her eyes were twinkling with playfulness, "Are you asking me to marry you, Ackerman?" She remembered her playfully asking Mikasa.

She could still feel the way her face heated up and her heart pounding hard in her chest but despite the reaction that she showed, her mouth seemed to have its own mind, "Yes." 

She remembered watching Annie's face heated up the same like hers and how she looked away shyly from her. She remembered herself finding Annie's flustered face cute and adorable.

She remembered all their first times, their first kiss wasn't really anything.... special. It just kind of happened to them because of the spur of the moment.

It was a few weeks after the rumbling and Annie and Armin already talked out the thing going on between them. It was clear to the both of them that their feelings for each other were not as deep as they thought and it was like just an admiration for someone you looked up to. 

Plus Armin was too late to realized that he actually adored Eren as more than just his best friend. Armin was the one who pushed Annie to go after Mikasa if she didn't want to have any regrets.

She remembered Annie knocking at her parents' cabin's door and when she opened the door, Annie kissed her immediately.

It got complicated between them after that plus the fact that humanity was still trying to stand on its own feet again, they were really busy it took them 5 months when everything's nearly back to normal.

She remembered all those days and nights that they'd show each other how much they meant to the other, she remembered them doing it as many times as they possibly could, a payback for all those years that they missed.

Mikasa didn't know that her tears were already falling until she put her hand up her mouth to try and stop the sob that was making its way up her throat.

She tried wiping her tears away, willing herself to stop crying because Annie wouldn't like to see her so broken because of her but she _couldn't._

It had been 2 years but it still hit her as hard like it was just yesterday. The pain had never subsided, for Mikasa, it actually felt like it had only gotten worse day by day everytime she was reminded of something about Annie. Every single little thing reminded her of Annie and it was making her lose her mind.

She didn't know what to do to stop the pain that she was feeling, to tell herself that it was time to stop mourning and let herself be free because that was what Annie would like for her to do but again, she _couldn't._

She retracted the arm that was reached out to the tombstone, place it on her left chest where her heart was, and clutched one of Annie's baggy hoodies tightly. It was big enough for her so she decided to wear it for this day, every year. It gave her the comfort she needed.

She looked at the tombstone again, her sobs getting louder and louder each tear rolling down her cheeks, "You're taken away from me too early." She whispered in a small voice.

"I want to hug you, kiss you, touch you and feel you," She reached out her arm that was on her mouth earlier and gently caressed Annie's name on the tombstone.

"I want to see your smile, your eyes, your nose, your lips... just...I want to see your face again, I want to hold it in my hands," She closed her eyes tightly, imagining Annie's face and how it would feel in her hands again.

"I want to hear your voice, your laugh, hell even your cry... I want to hear it all again. I want to hold your hands, I want to hold you, I want you by my side again." She bit on her lower lip hard.

She opened her eyes, her arm still stretched out to Annie's tombstone and her hand still clutched to her heart trying to ease the pain she was feeling inside. She stared at Annie's name for a few moments before turning around and resting her back against the tombstone.

She sat down, her knees up her face, her arms tightly hugging her knees to herself, half of her face buried in her arms and her eyes looking at the flowers she brought.

"I want you back, Annie." She whispered, hopeless.

"Mom." 

Mikasa looked up to see their daughters in front of her, dressed in a Survey Corps trainee uniforms, clearly just had a free time from their training and went straight to visit their late mother.

They were with Levi, Jean, Armin and Connie. The men stayed where they were behind her daughters, looking at Mikasa with understanding. They were there to visit Annie and to tell her that they were keeping their promise to her so she didn't have to worry about her family and to rest in peace.

Kazane and Athena walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her, Kazane wiping her tears while Athena hugged Mikasa to give her some type of comfort even though she was crying herself, it was clear that they heard everything that their Mom said.

After Kazane wiped every single last tear that dropped from her eyes, she hugged her mother too.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mom. We'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking crying I don't know what got to me to write this shit! Bye! 
> 
> NO PROOF READ, I DON'T WANT TO READ THIS AGAIN IT HURTS. DON'T MIND THE MISTAKES.


End file.
